Mesh
by Moirailis
Summary: The three just mesh so well together, it was inevitable that Reiji would end up becoming the third member of such an intimate relationship. Tokiya and Otoya don't really mind - they can share each other as long as it's only with Senpai.


There's this air about Tokiya that just makes Reiji want to rough him up a bit. He treats his kouhai differently - Otoyan gets coddled and cared for and Reiji can't really bring himself to be horribly rough with the innocent redhead. (The fingerprints on Ittoki's hips tell a different story - Reiji is never too rough with Ittoki, but he does love to see his fingerprints on the boy's slim hips).

While his dear Otoyan is innocent in the cutest and most endearing of ways (because by no means is he physically innocent - even Reiji knows that Tokiya took care of that long before he had shown up), Tokiya was a different story. He's too aloof and distant from everyone and Reiji wants, needs to change that about his precious kouhai.

Unlike Ittoki, Reiji doesn't know much about Tokiya. He knows the basics, of course, but he doesn't know how to make Tokiya completely release his guard around his senpai. (It's unfortunate, too, because more than once, Ittoki has let Reiji know that he'd love it if the senpai would join him and Tokiya in their bedroom activities). With Otoyan, Reiji has to dance around his dear Tokki, making sure that the other boy knew nothing about his romps with the redhead. It would cause too much drama and too soon. He needed to have Tokiya want him just as much, first.

Otoyan has been helpful, though. He really wants this to work out, and not have to worry about Tokiya's jealousy. The most unexpected thing that Reiji had learned from Otoyan was Tokiya's secret love of being forced to submit by his partner. To be forced to drop his Leo pride, his arrogance, and to be reduced to a breathy, flushed mess. To see that side of Toki was Reiji's goal.

It's after rehearsal one day when opportunity knocks. Tokiya is sprawled across Ittoki's bed, his head in the redhead's lap as Otoya plays with his hair (Tokiya always was a sucker for having his hair played with, Ittoki had learned back at the Academy). One of the redhead's hands was threading through the navy hair of the boy in his lap, while the other was tucked beneath the boy's body, doing god knows what.

Tokiya's eyes are closed, though he isn't sleeping. His breathing is too uneven for him to be anything but awake. Ittoki gives a small as Reiji enters the room silently, knowing that it's the perfect opportunity to start their little three-way relationship. He gestures to Tokiya's prone form, and when Tokiya shifts slightly, revealing his lower back and hips, his tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips, Reiji knows exactly what Otoyan is doing to Toki, and he couldn't be more proud of his kouhai.

At first, Tokiya doesn't notice the second pair of hands that start to roam his body. He thinks it's just Otoya, moving around, but there's still that hand in his hair and a hand in his shirt thats tweaking his nipples and suddenly, he's all too aware that the hand lifting the back of his shirt and the hand holding his hips down don't belong to Otoya. Neither do those lips trailing along his spine. He tenses and Otoya just laughs softly, scratching lightly at Tokiya's scalp.

Ittoki had once mentioned to Reiji that Tokiya had a sensitive neck, which had been the reason for the high collars and copious amounts of scarves the boy owned. Reiji remembers this as he peels Tokiya's shirt from his body, separating him momentarily from Ittoki's hand which returns right back to its place on his head, before placing his lips on the back of Tokiya's neck, kissing the pale skin beneath his lips, teeth dragging lightly along his skin before applying just a bit of suction. The reaction was almost immediate.

Reiji's hand keeps Tokiya in place as the kouhai tries to arch his back away from the bed, small tingles rolling down his spine. He knows just who to strangle later, because there's only one other person who knows about his sensitive neck. His thoughts are forgotten as Ittoki tweaks Tokiya's nipple with a smile, just waiting to Reiji to map out Tokiya's body.

And map out Tokiya's body is exactly what Reiji starts to do, the hand that had been previously on the hem of Tokiya's shirt, wrapped around to the front of his kouhai, wriggling between the bed and the body. Fingers traveled to the trousers Tokiya wore, and he was pleased to find that Otoyan had done his job of beginning to work up Tokiya well.

"Na, Toki, Otoyan has told me all about the cute faces you make during sex," Not exactly the best thing to say right off the bat, but Reiji is done beating around the bush and dancing around his kouhai. "And I've seen all his faces. It's your turn to show me yours." Reiji's thin fingers pull down Tokiya's zipper as Otoya tweaks a nipple a bit more harshly than previous, but it's necessary, for Tokiya is caught off guard by the moan that pulls from his throat.

"Ne, Tokiya, I wonder what kind of faces you make when you bottom?" Otoya has only seen the faces Tokiya makes when he tops, and while those faces are nice, he's sure the faces that Tokiya will make when he bottoms to Reiji will be even better. "You have a pretty face, and both senpai and I are curious."

Otoya is cruel, Tokiya realizes, as he's pushed off of Ittoki's lap by the same hands that had been in his hair and on his chest, at the same time the hands that were on his hips and zipper pull him up, and soon, his bare back is against Reiji's clothed chest, and Reiji's hand is no longer on his zipper, but nestled between his trousers and boxers.

Reiji's other hand is pressed against Tokiya's neck gently, forcing his chin to point towards the junction where ceiling met wall across the room. Yes, this position was much better to Reiji, and Otoyan seemed to share the sentiments, crawling forward until he was face to face with Tokiya. "Maa, who knew you could be so submissive, Tokiya?" he chimes, almost gleefully, before he captures Tokiya's lips with his own.

Tokiya can't retort to Otoya before his lips are captured, not that he'd be able to anyways, with Reiji incessantly stroking him through his boxers. Too soon, before Tokiya is even able to take control of the kiss between him and Otoya, the redhead pulls away, kissing along his jaw up until he reached the idol's ear, his teeth gripping the soft skin gently, tugging ever so slightly. It was too bad that Tokiya didn't have a piercing there to play with like Ren and Syo did.

Tokiya's legs shake slightly despite his kneeled position as Otoya takes hold of his unabused nipple between his fingers - fingers Tokiya knew quite well were rough from years of playing guitar without a pick. An almost appreciative groan leaves his lips before he gasps slightly, Reiji's hand having finally moved from between trousers and boxers to simply beneath Tokiya's boxers, hand holding Tokiya's half hard cock in a firm yet loose grip.

Ittoki moves his (sinful, Tokiya's mind supplies) mouth from Tokiya's now abused ear and to the previously abused nipple, tongue flicking around the skin before taking the hardened bud into his mouth, the licking and sucking at it causing Tokiya's breathing to increase sharply, especially as Reiji manages to maneuver them into a position to move Tokiya's trousers down his legs, resting on his lower thighs until he's able to get Tokiya onto his back.

Reiji knows it won't be long before Tokiya is on his back, anyways. Or, that's what he thinks before Otoyan pulls away from Tokiya's chest long enough to send a cheeky grin at the brunet senpai. "By the way, Tokiya is a bit of a screamer." Well, that was certainly new information, though Reiji can't say he's horribly surprised with the way Tokiya loves to hear himself talk. Reiji only sends his own grin to Otoya.

"Well, we'll have to keep that pretty mouth of Toki's occupied, then, won't we, Otoyan?" he says cheerfully, and Tokiya can only imagine what they'll keep his 'pretty mouth' occupied with. Reiji already knows, though. He won't tell Tokiya, but he gives another look to Otoya, one that clearly relays his desire.

It would simply be rude of him to not include his other kouhai further along in this romp, right?

Otoya deciphers the look easily, cheeks flushing with understanding and ah, rosy cheeks is such a good look for Otoyan! Reiji decides. He'll definitely have to embarrass his cute kouhai more! He watches as Otoya goes back to his previous work, taking Tokiya's nipple back into his mouth, and his thumb glides over the slit on the head of Toki's cock, drawing out another moan from the boy against his chest.

Tokiya feels like his body is on fire with every touch Reiji places upon him, and with every expertly placed lick from Otoya. His senpai and boyfriend certainly are cruel to him - they must have plotted this! Well, Tokiya surely can't complain much; he knows he's enjoying his senpai's touches, and Otoya, well Otoya already knows what he loves.

"Ah, Rei-san..." Tokiya barely manages to form the words, his head turning as best as possible in Reiji's grip. Reiji glances at Tokiya, deliberately slowing down his strokes to let the boy talk. Thanks to Otoyan, he knows this drives Toki crazy. He uses it to his advantage.

"Yes, Toki?" Reiji replies in a hum, his head moves forwards to rest on Tokiya's bare shoulder. When Tokiya doesn't reply right away, Reiji grins a bit. "You had something to say, didn't you? What could it be, hmm?"

"Rei-san... You an-nd Otoya... This was planned, wasn't it-t?" Tokiya curses himself for tripping over his words but he can't help it; Rei-san is driving him mad, as if he knows exactly what Tokiya likes. He probably does, and it's probably Otoya's fault that he knows. Reiji flicks his wrist ever so slightly, and Tokiya curses Otoya ten times over as best as he can as his thoughts fly out the window.

Reiji laughs, "Now, what gave you that idea, love?" Pet names, another weakness of Tokiya's, and suddenly, Tokiya finds himself shuddering, teeth sinking into his soft lips. Another soft laugh comes from Reiji, and a kiss is placed to Tokiya's neck. "I'm sorry, Toki. Yes, Otoyan and I did plan this. He came to me a while ago. Are you upset with us, love?"

Tokiya should be mad, but for some reason, he isn't. He should have been upset earlier, when Reiji first started touching him, but he wasn't. It takes a moment for Tokiya to reply, but he's unable to do so verbally. His head shakes from side to side once, letting Reiji know that no, he isn't mad, or upset, or anything close to that end of the emotional spectrum. A soft 'good' is murmured in his ear by Reiji, and within seconds, Tokiya finds himself with his head back in Ittoki's lap (an unspoken agreement in movement between his boyfriend and senpai, Tokiya guessed), though this time he stared at the ceiling.

His sight moves from the ceiling to Reiji, who is smiling at his two kouhai. He is going to make a show of his next movements, Tokiya can feel it already. Otoya's hands are at his nipples again (Tokiya doesn't understand the redhead's love of them, but who is he to complain?) as Tokiya's gaze is permanently fixated on the brunet male.

Reiji removes his jacket first, the white cloth fluttering to the ground, leaving Reiji in a simple white button up and blue tie. The tie comes off slowly, the knot loosening as Reiji looks, just looks, at Tokiya. Suddenly Tokiya feels like an open book, and he knows that Reiji is the one reading him. The tie joins the previously discarded jacket on the ground, and Reiji's thin fingers are at the buttons of his dress shirt.

Tokiya is mesmerised as each button slides out of the buttonhole it had been in previously, revealing Rei-san's pale (though not as pale as his own), unmarked skin. The shirt is discarded, and Reiji's hands are at Tokiya's lower thighs, pulling down the articles of clothing that had been previously forgotten. Tokiya barely notices as his slacks and boxers join Reiji's clothes, or that he's completely naked in the company of his senpai.

Reiji pulls Tokiya back to him, becoming chest to chest with his kouhai, and Ittoki takes the chance to rid himself of his own clothing. Ittoki is swift in removing his clothes, seemingly eager to make Tokiya writhe with every touch. It's easy to do it, too, Ittoki knows. As Reiji occupies Tokiya's mouth with his own, Ittoki is free to trail his lips along Tokiya's spine, smiling with every muscle twitch.

Reiji keeps Tokiya distracted well enough, or at least he believes he does. After all, Tokiya doesn't notice Ittoki digging through the night stand, pulling out the half empty bottle of lube. Ittoki knows what to do - Tokiya has done it to him countless times, so it's easy to remember exactly how to prepare his boyfriend.

Reiji holds Tokiya in place easily (really, the boy is like a twig and has barely any upper body strength from what he can tell), watching as Ittoki generously coats his fingers in the lube before brushing one against Tokiya's backside. Tokiya tenses as he feels Ittoki pressing a finger into him, and Reiji knows that Tokiya isn't used to the feeling.

Tokiya isn't relaxing, Reiji notes, and that prompts him to run his fingers through Tokiya's hair, coaxing him to at least start to relax. "You need to relax, Toki. Surely you know this, hmm?" After all, Tokiya does this to Ittoki on a regular basis. Of course, Reiji guesses it must be difficult to suddenly find yourself bottoming to someone you normally dominate.

Lips - Reiji's - capture Tokiya's own, and when Tokiya gasps softly (whether from becoming adjusted to the feeling of Ittoki's finger within him, or something else, Reiji doesn't know), Reiji takes the chance and slips his tongue into his kouhai's mouth. His tongue maps out territory only known by Otoyan up until this point, and he works, coaxing Tokiya into returning such an intimate kiss.

It takes a moment for Tokiya to realize what's happening, or rather, what Reiji is doing. He's more concerned with what Otoya is doing, but as soon as Reiji's tongue brushes against his own, he's gone. His body relaxes, making it easier for Otoya to prep him as Reiji lavishes him with attention. He tenses momentarily as Otoya wriggles a second finger into him, but Reiji manages to keep Tokiya's attention on him by bringing his free hand (the one not resting on Tokiya's lovely hip) to Tokiya's cock, stroking him slowly and languidly.

It's a bit of a burn, Tokiya notices as Otoya's second finger fully joins the first, and he's torn between focusing on Otoya and his preparation, or focusing on the tongue in his mouth and the hand on his cock. Though he's normally able to split his attention easily, between singing and dancing during rehearsal, or anything in general, he's finding it impossible to split his attention here. Reiji's hand, unlike Otoya's, is smooth and unmarred - probably due to his choice in instrument of the maracas. Otoya's hand is a bit rougher, but Tokiya unconsciously knows that Otoya is prepping him with the hand that is always on the neck of his guitar, and not plucking the strings.

Tokiya figures he should have known that Otoya would be good with his fingers. After all, it took a certain amount of skill to play the guitar, not to mention nimble fingers. Of course, being good with his fingers doesn't mean that Otoya really knows what he's doing. The movements of his fingers are getting a little more jerky, rather than smooth. Well, it's not like sex is flawless. It's clumsy and awkward, Tokiya already knows this. He can't count the number of times Otoya has burst out laughing during foreplay and prep.

Reiji doesn't notice Otoya's jerky movements with his fingers. He's too preoccupied with pleasing Tokiya from the front while Otoya handles the prep. He's pleased, for Tokiya is responding with almost renewed vigor, and it's a pleasant change from the surprised Tokiya who wasn't responding to his earlier ministrations. He separates from Tokiya, only slightly. He wants to see Tokiya's face, flushed with excitement and, is it too much to hope, passion. It probably is - Tokiya is only passionate, really, about singing.

Still, Reiji etches Tokiya's flushed face into his mind. He knows he's never going to forget what Tokiya's eyes look like, blue-green and half lidded and clouded with lust. Tokiya looks positively delicious in Reiji's eyes, and the brunet almost wishes that Otoya would move a bit faster with his prep. He isn't going to rush it, though. Tokiya is a dom, or at least he was before now. He needs time to adjust to being a sub. Reiji doesn't mind waiting - it'll be worth it in the end.

Otoya twists his fingers just right, his movements becoming less unsure every few moments, and when his fingertips brush along Tokiya's prostate, he glows as Tokiya positively writhes, whimpering and gasping into Reiji's shoulder as his head falls forward. Ah~ what a lovely reaction! Reiji nudges Tokiya's head up; he wants to clearly see how Otoyan's actions affect his normally stoic kouhai.

Yes, Reiji quite likes this side of Tokiya, and he's positive that his dear Otoyan enjoys it as well. It isn't often you can reduce an idol of Tokiya's standard to a thrashing, whining mess. Reiji smiles as a choked sob works its way out of Tokiya as Otoya presses in a third finger, spreading the other two as best as possible to stretch the muscle to allow the third finger in. Reiji wants to capture the moment as best as possible - he needs a reminder that even Ichinose Tokiya can be reduced to a common, wanton whore with the right incentive.

"Ma, Otoyan," Reiji begins when he deems Tokiya has been well enough prepared, drawing the redhead's attention to him. "Why don't we switch places?" The nod he receives from Ittoki is enthusiastic, and the fingers he had in Tokiya are drawn out slowly, as to not hurt the nearly incoherent form of the normally composed boy. Fingers that had been covered in lube are wiped on the bed (Otoya doesn't care - he's pretty sure this is his bunk anyways) and wordlessly, a foil square is passed to Reiji as Otoya trades places with the brunet.

"Aah~ Tokiya, this is a good look for you," Otoya says, his brain not quite caught up to his mouth, but luckily for him, Tokiya doesn't have the ability to fight him just yet, especially not with Reiji behind him. Otoya is stroking his hair and it feels good and if he weren't so worked up and Otoya's cock wasn't right next to his mouth, he might drift off. He hears a zipper being pulled and he vaguely remembers that Reiji still had his slacks on, though that was changing as he heard the sound of shuffling reach his ears before he heard cloth hit the ground. He knows Reiji has discarded his clothes and he can hear the crinkling of the foil as the packet is opened and tossed god knows where.

Reiji easily locates where Ittoki had dropped the bottle of lube, wasting no time in applying a generous coating of it onto his condom-covered cock. He places a kiss on the small of Tokiya's back (god, that pale skin is just begging to be marked, and Reiji is infinitely glad that Tokiya has that ridiculous cut out on the back of his STARISH costume) before his hand, freshly wiped clean on Otoyan's sheets, is resting on that (gorgeously smooth) hip while the other is guiding his cock to Tokiya's prepared entrance. There's only a moment for Tokiya to fully prepare himself for Reiji's first push into him.

It's going a tight fit, Reiji knows this, even with Otoyan's thorough preparation of Tokiya's ass. He almost sighs in relief when the head of his cock passes through the sphincter muscle. It's infinitely easier to slowly slide the rest of the way into Tokiya now that the head is in, and he relishes in the gasps Tokiya is producing. The hand on Tokiya's hip rubs small circles, meant only to soothe Tokiya. Reiji isn't sure how well it's working, but soon he's comfortably sheathed inside Tokiya, and it takes a moment for him to catch his own breath (an impossibility for Tokiya, and Otoyan looks quite flushed as well).

So, Tokiya is a little tighter than he expected. After a moment of thinking, Reiji decides he really isn't surprised. Tokiya is, at the very least, an anal virgin, or rather, he was before Reiji struck. Tokiya is shaking slightly, having trouble adjusting to the feeling of being penetrated. Otoyan is still running his fingers through Tokiya's hair, and the action seems to be calming Tokiya down, or at least relaxing his body because Tokiya isn't clenched as tightly around him anymore.

The relaxing of Tokiya's body is the only incentive that Reiji needs to move, pulling back slowly as to not hurt Tokiya (more than he possibly already has - the first time is never easy on the sub), his hands holding onto slim hips. Reiji is only encouraged when he hears the muffled moan coming from Tokiya (Reiji has forgotten that Tokiya is muffling himself with Otoyan's inner thigh).

Otoya seems to realize what Tokiya is doing by the time Reiji is re-sheathed in Tokiya, and he's determined to fix that. The fingers that had been in Tokiya's hair move to grasp his chin, forcing Tokiya to stare up at him. Otoya vaguely feels a bit of power over Tokiya, but it's not enough to take Reiji's place - not that he wants to. He much prefers watching Tokiya and Reiji. He gives a smile, saying nothing as he slips a thumb into Tokiya's mouth, and it's then Tokiya knows what Otoya wants and what Reiji has planned.

Tokiya gives small gasps and moans around Ittoki's thumb as Reiji continues to thrust into him, and nothing can prepare Tokiya for the feeling that surges through his body as Reiji strikes his prostate. Ittoki has to withdraw his thumb from Tokiya's mouth quickly to avoid being bitten as Tokiya clenches his teeth together.

Reiji's grip on Tokiya's hips tightens, fingers indenting into the soft flesh, no doubt going to leave a mark. Of course, Reiji doesn't care that Tokiya will berate him six ways to Sunday over the marks - it's just proof that he had some fun with his kouhai. As the skin on Tokiya's hips already begins to redden (Tokiya bruises easily, Reiji has discovered), he catches out of the corner of his eye Tokiya starting to drag his tongue along the underside of Otoyan's cock, and the image makes him grin.

Toki, Reiji quickly learns, is a cockslut.

Not that Tokiya will ever admit to such an accusation, no matter how true it is. He does still have a sliver of dignity outside of the bedroom, persona as HAYATO aside. Besides, it's not as if the other members of STARISH, or Mikaze, Kurosaki or Camus need to know about the bedroom habits of Reiji's little team.

Tokiya moans, rather loudly, around Otoya's cock, the sound sending a shiver down Reiji's spine, which makes him unconsciously thrust his hips forward sharply into Tokiya. A sharp cry, one clearly pleasure filled, comes from Tokiya, slightly muffled from the cock in his mouth. It's a wonderful sound in Reiji's opinion - the moans of singers are always the most beautiful and musical.

"Even with your mouth full of cock, you manage to be loud. I'm impressed, Tokiya~" Otoya whispers fondly, fingers running through Tokiya's hair as Reiji goes back to regulating his thrusts. Tokiya wants to sob (not in sadness, never in sadness) when Otoya says those words - he doesn't get to hear the seemingly innocent redhead say anything vulgar often, and when he does, it's a blessing. To hear such a sweet mouth say something so dirty is one of Tokiya's favorite things.

"The lungs of an idol are truly magnificent, aren't they, Otoyan?" Reiji chimes, moving one of his hands from Tokiya's hips to travel lightly along his spine before coming to rest back on Tokiya's hips. Otoya hummed his agreement, looking down at Tokiya fondly, watching his dick disappear into Tokiya's mouth bit by bit.

"Tokiya is pretty, don't you think, Rei-chan? He has a pretty face, a pretty body, a pretty voice and a pretty mouth." Otoya muses, lifting his hips slightly, thrusting shallowly into Tokiya's mouth. He already knows Tokiya has basically destroyed his gag reflex from their time in at Saotome Academy. Something like this wouldn't bother him at all. "He's especially good with his pretty mouth, you k-know."

Otoya hates it when he stutters, but he isn't exaggerating when he says Tokiya is good with his mouth. One of Tokiya's favorite sexual activities is going down on Otoya (one of the reasons that Tokiya's gag reflex was almost gone), and in turn, gave Tokiya a very skilled tongue. Reiji smiles as he hears the catch in Otoya's voice and he knows it's true.

"Is he? I'll have to check that for myself next time," Reiji returns and oh you can hear the smile in his voice and the unspoken promise of yes, there will in fact be a next time. Secretly, Tokiya can't wait for the next time. He likes how Reiji treats him, and he'll take it up with the older man in private later about how he can be a bit rougher with him, he doesn't mind, he likes it. Tokiya thinks that Reiji won't mind his request of rougher treatment, though he hopes that the rougher treatment will be reserved to private moments between him and Reiji.

Tokiya really just doesn't want Otoya to see him reduced any more than he already has. He wants to keep a bigger shred of dignity when it comes to his boyfriend - rather, his original boyfriend. He's pretty sure that Otoya won't let Reiji not be the second boyfriend and is determined to instigate a polyamorous relationship between the three of them.

Tokiya is pretty okay with that, he realizes, because the three of them have this dynamic that just works and yeah Tokiya is very okay with sharing Otoya with Reiji because even if he gets jealous over private moments between the two of them, he knows Otoya still loves him and Reiji will as well, if he doesn't already.

A sharp thrust brings Tokiya back to reality and suddenly everything is burning much hotter and damn it, Tokiya knows he isn't going to last much longer. The first time is always the quickest, he reassures himself, and the stamina to be submissive will come with time. Reiji's hand is suddenly off his hip and gripping his cock and Tokiya finds himself almost urgently licking and sucking at Otoya's cock because even Reiji is reaching his limit. Neither want to leave Otoya for last, and by god, Tokiya will finish the redhead off even if it draws him to tears.

Surprisingly enough, Otoya is the first to cum. Tokiya knows that usually Otoya lasts much longer through his blow jobs, but the entire situation at hand must play a factor into the early release. Tokiya doesn't mind, swallowing the cum that coated his tongue. A bit leaks out of the corner of his mouth but he doesn't notice because with another sharp thrust from Reiji, Tokiya is cumming himself, coating the sheets beneath him (he'll have to do Otoya the favor of washing them later, once the others are asleep), Otoya's cock sliding from his mouth as his head tilts backwards towards Reiji with a near scream.

Reiji is the last to cum, pressing his hips flush against Tokiya's behind, head falling forward as he tries his hardest to keep himself still as he fills the condom with his own start. Tokiya groans, feeling it even through the condom and it's a strange feeling, but not totally unwelcome, and after a moment, Reiji is sliding out of Tokiya, and that's when the former S-Class Idol notices that all three of them are slick with sweat and while he normally finds this disgusting, he can't find it in him to care as he finally collapses, head resting on Ittoki's thigh as the redhead leans back.

Reiji ties off the condom, tossing it into the trash bin next to Tokiya's desk (Tokiya will complain about this later, but for now, he doesn't care) before moving to lay next to Tokiya, propping his head up on one hand as he stares at the clearly spent idol. He chuckles, seeing the escaped cum at the corner of Tokiya's mouth and he brushes it off with a thumb before cleaning off his thumb with his tongue.

The brunet goes to say something, but he notices that the submissive idol is already fast asleep, well worn out from not only their previous activities, but from the day in general. He chuckles softly once more before lifting Tokiya's head from Ittoki's thigh, letting the redhead move off the bed. None of them wanted to chance rolling into the mess Tokiya had made that no one wanted to clean just yet. It was easy to carry Tokiya to Reiji's bed, where Otoya was already settled in on top of the covers, waiting for his boyfriends to join him.

Tokiya was placed in between Otoya and Reiji, same as their previous position on Otoya's bed. Otoya's eyes had already slipped shut and yeah, they'll talk later about this relationship.


End file.
